Le vieil amant
by ewyn06
Summary: Le vieil amant... C'est ainsi que j'aime à le nommer. Cet amant qui fait partie d'une histoire quin'a pourtant jamais vu le jour. Songfic sur des paroles d'Emilie Simon, le vieil amant


Ce matin, je suis attablée à la terrasse d'un café juste devant ta porte.  
A côté de mon café noir comme ma vie, une feuille sur laquelle je rédige ce qui ressemble le plus à une lettre.

Ron,  
Je…

Après plusieurs gribouillis, je jette l'esquisse de cette lettre qui trouve sa fin dans la corbeille à papier du café que l'un des serveurs m'a si gentiment amenée en me glissant à l'oreille :

« Je sais, c'est dur mais rien ne vaut un vrai face à face »

Mais il ne sait pas…non il ne sait pas.  
Il ne sait pas que j'essaye d'écrire une lettre à un amour qui n'a jamais vu le jour…

Mon amour j'ai pensé  
Avec naïveté  
Qu'un brin seul de muguet  
Pouvait te ramener  
Alors j'ai retrouvé  
Un ou deux vieux sonnets  
Pour te rappeler  
Pour te rappeler  
A moi mon amour  
A travers ce beau jour  
De printemps j'ai laissé  
Près de tes pieds tomber  
Un brin seul de muguet  
Mais il s'est desséché  
Attendant ce baiser  
Qui ne viendra jamais

Oh oui je l'ai attendu ce baiser qui n'est jamais venu, rappelle-toi ce jour de printemps, ce jour de mai… le mariage de ta sœur avec le survivant.  
Après plusieurs jours de pluie et d'orage, subitement le soleil est arrivé pour illuminer cette journée qui aurait du être magnifique.  
Il semblait que l'horreur de la guerre avait décidé de se retirer doucement avec les nuages et la pluie.  
George a d'ailleurs recommencé à parler ce jour-là malgré la perte de son double….Rappelle-toi, Ginny était en larmes tellement elle respirait le bonheur et la joie de vivre.  
Qui l'aurait cru ? La petite benjamine de la troupe s'était avérée être d'une détermination de fer. Elle s'est occupée de chacun d'entre nous faisant oublier la douloureuse perte du ciment qui constituait votre famille. J'ai bien cru lorsque j'ai vu Molly rendre son dernier soupir dans les bras de ton père, que cela allait être la fin. Les morts ne cessaient d'augmenter… Après Fred et Molly Weasley, d'autres s'étaient ajoutés à la liste noire : Rémus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Le professeur McGonagall, Hagrid, Neville.

Et un jour de mai… tout s'est terminé, l'horreur avait cessé d'être, Le mage noir, le soi-disant Lord avait été réduit à néant par la main du survivant.  
Petit à petit, tout avait repris son cours dans le monde des sorciers, nous avions réappris à vivre malgré les pertes.  
Après avoir terminé notre dernière année d'étude à Poudlard, Harry nous a annoncé son mariage avec la petite dernière de la famille Weasley.  
Je m'étais attendue à un esclandre de ta part... Mais bizarrement, tu n'as rien dis, tu as juste souri. Avais-tu enfin compris ? Que ces deux là, c'était à la vie à la mort ?

En les voyant si heureux tous les deux, je me suis mise à rêver moi aussi, à rêver à une vie future avec quelqu'un à mes côtés mais…

Le mois de mai  
S'est joué de moi  
Cette année  
J'ai laissé couler trop d'émois  
Cette fois le mois de mai  
S'est moqué de moi  
Cette année  
J'ai laissé couler trop d'émois  
Cette fois  
Cette fois

Cette fois seulement j'ai laissé transparaître mes sentiments… moi d'ordinaire si peu disposée à me découvrir, je me suis laissée aller. C'est à cet instant, alors que Ginny et Harry rayonnants pendant que le mage les unissait d'un cordon doré, mes yeux se sont posés sur toi…  
Es-ce le soleil qui tapait trop fort ? Ou est-ce simplement moi qui n'ai pas su voir plutôt, pas su me le formuler avant…qu'il était grand temps que je t'avoue enfin ce que j'avais sur le cœur Et pourtant :

Il est parti le temps  
Il n'a pas pris son temps  
Me voilà qui t'attends  
Comme un vieux prétendant  
Me voilà qui regrette  
Devant ces quelques miettes  
Une vieille amourette  
Qui n'a ni queue ni tête

Plusieurs années ont passés maintenant, 10 ans…  
10 ans que je retourne dans ma tête tous ces souvenirs.  
10 ans que je pense à toi et à cet amour qui malgré tout ce que je pourrais dire n'aura décidément jamais vu le jour.  
10 ans que je regrette de n'avoir rien dit, de n'avoir rien fait…

Et encore aujourd'hui, je suis juste devant chez toi, assise à la terrasse de ce café qui ne m'a que trop vue…  
Je suis pathétique n'est-ce pas ? Cela fait 10 ans que chaque année, à la même date, je m'assois à cette même table, je commande un café noir et je prends une nouvelle feuille blanche…  
Où je me dis que cette année-ci, ce sera la bonne lettre, qu'elle me plaira et qu'elle pourra trouver refuge devant ta porte.

Nous sommes en mai aujourd'hui, c'est la fête du Muguet, une fête moldue où les gens s'offrent un brin de muguet en guise de porte-bonheur… c'est ce même jour que Lord Voldemort est tombé, c'est ce même jour ou nous avons fêté la victoire, c'est aussi ce même jour où Harry et Ginny Potter se sont unis.

Mon amour j'ai pensé  
Avec naïveté  
Qu'un brin seul de muguet  
Pouvait te ramener  
Alors j'ai retrouvé  
Un ou deux vieux sonnets  
Que tu n'as jamais aimés

A la fin de cette lettre, je pense y ajouter un brin de muguet comme chaque année où je me décide à rédiger cette lettre.  
On dit que le muguet symbolise le bonheur…. Et pourtant :

Le mois de mai  
S'est joué de moi  
Cette année  
J'ai laissé couler trop d'émois  
Cette fois le mois de mai  
S'est moqué de moi  
Cette année  
J'ai laissé couler trop d'émois  
Cette fois  
Cette fois

Je me rappelle encore une fois, ce moment où Harry et Ginny se sont levés afin d'entamer la première danse. Tu dois t'en rappeler aussi, Harry avait l'air terrifié rien qu'a l'idée de devoir renouveler l'expérience du bal de Noël lors de notre quatrième année.  
Je me rappelle de ton rire, de ton sourire et à cet instant

Je voulais, je l'avoue  
Danser joue contre joue  
Je l'avoue, je rêvais  
De te faire tournoyer  
Respirer cet air frais  
Regarder rayonner  
Le visage d'un amour  
Qui n'a pas vu le jour

Ce jour là, rien ne s'est passé…pourquoi ? Je me pose encore souvent la question.  
Je ne pouvais pas prendre l'excuse que tu puisses me rejeter, je savais, j'avais bien remarqué ces regards, je savais que mes sentiments étaient partagés et pourtant je n'ai jamais rien fait. Je me contemplais dans ma tête à imaginer que c'était toi qui ferais le premier pas, ne nous avait-on pas raconté que c'était au garçon a faire le premier pas ?  
Mais tu ne l'as jamais fait… avais-tu peur ? Cette question aussi je me l'a suis souvent posée.

Et puis nos vies nous ont éloignés, ta carrière de Quidditch t'a beaucoup occupé entre les matchs et les entraînements, les soupers de gala réservés à l'équipe.  
A cette époque après avoir fini mes études de droit et de relations magiques interne, je me suis mise en tête d'élargir la S.A.L.E à un niveau national…  
Bien sûr j'étais consciente qu'il allait falloir beaucoup d'énergie et de courage mais pas à ce point là… c'est alors que les jours ont soudain décidé d'accélérer, les mois et les années avec eux.

Mon amour j'ai pensé  
Avec naïveté  
Qu'un brin seul de muguet  
Pouvait te ramener  
Alors j'ai retrouvé  
Un ou deux vieux sonnets  
Je sais,  
Tu n'aimes pas les sonnets  
Je sais

Et me voilà à écrire cette foutue lettre que probablement tu ne liras même pas parce que j'aurai préféré la jeter comme toutes les autres… je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'écris, tu détestes lire, tu as toujours détesté lire.  
Je revois encore l'époque lointaine, cette fête lors de ce maudit premier mai, où gentiment tu te moquais de mon discours destiné aux jeunes mariés, j'y avais ajouté deux petits vieux sonnets que j'avais retrouvés dans un de mes livres de poésie moldue…. Tu te rappelles ? Ceux que tu détestes tant… ou plutôt que tu détestais tant.

Je suis devant ta porte, ma lettre à la main entourée d'un brin de muguet comme à chaque fois, comme dans un rêve, je refais le même geste, lentement je me baisse vers le pas de ta porte.. lentement je passe la lettre en dessous et puis comme si le temps avait soudain repris sa loi, tout se passe très vite, je me détourne de cette porte qui me hante nuit et jour, je fais deux pas et lâchement je me retourne, je prononce à toute vitesse une incantation et je récupère ma lettre qui comme chaque année va se retrouver à la poubelle du café d'en face.

Le mois de mai  
S'est joué de moi  
Cette année  
J'ai laissé couler trop d'émois  
Cette fois le mois de mai  
S'est moqué de moi  
Cette année  
J'ai laissé couler trop d'émois  
Cette fois  
Cette fois

Et oui encore une fois, je m'enfuis lâche de n'avoir pas su aller jusqu'au bout, lâche de ne pouvoir te dire ce que mon cœur a trop longtemps gardé en lui, lâche d'avoir peur d'apprendre que dans le tien il n'ait plus rien pour moi… je préfère me complaire dans cette esquisse d'histoire que nous n'aurons jamais.

Le serveur me lance un regard attristé, il sait que j'ai encore failli… mais étonnemment, son regard se fait lointain et brille…

Doucement je me retourne redoutant ce que ma tête me supplie de ne pas voir…

TOI

Tu es là, marchant tranquillement vers moi, une cigarette à la main.  
Que je hais cette chose qui si facilement arrive à posséder ta main, tes doigts et tes lèvres…  
Ma tête se brouille et je sens en moi deux grandes forces contradictoires, l'une me criant de fuir comme je l'ai toujours fait, de m'en aller sans rien dire. Et l'autre qui m'insinue de ne pas laisser tomber, qu'il n'est peut-être pas trop tard…

Tu continues à te rapprocher de moi et je vois dans ta main…la traîtresse, cette lettre qui ne devait pas être lue, qui devait finir comme les autres sans jamais avoir pu accomplir la fonction à laquelle, elles étaient destinées.

« Foutu mois de mai hein? Il fait aussi froid qu'en janvier. »

Je te regarde comme si c'était la première fois que je te voyais, que je te découvrais.  
Que tu es beau mon amour avec ce petit bout du nez tout rouge, ce bonnet orange contrastant affreusement avec tes cheveux d'un roux flamboyant presque insolent.  
Je te souris doucement et je ne trouve rien de plus idiot à te dire…

« Ne jure pas Ron »

Je te vois afficher une moue de petit garçon pris en faute… Que veux-tu, je n'ai jamais pu m'en empêcher.

« Tu as raison, je n'aime pas les sonnets »

Cette phrase, tu l'as prononcée si doucement que j'ai du tendre l'oreille… je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.  
Je suis trop préoccupée par la distance qui nous sépare… Il y en a trop peu. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir au pourquoi du comment tu as réussi à prendre connaissance du contenu de cette lettre. Tu te rapproches de moi, depuis quand cette douce distance a-t-elle décidé de prendre congé ?

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? »

« Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien fait ? »

Je te vois ouvrir la bouche et la refermer tout aussi vite, tu cherches ces mots qui ne viennent pas…  
Ces mots qui ont été tellement formulés dans ma tête et qui se retrouvent usés avant d'avoir servi.

« J'avais peur… »

Peur ? C'est la peur qui nous aura fait perdre toutes ces années…

« Tu avais ? »

« Oui, jusqu'à ce que je lise cette lettre… »

Et tu me montres la traîtresse en question… que je fusille du regard, la rendant coupable de haute trahison pour avoir révélé ma peur et le reste de mes émois.

« Tiens, je crois que cela porte bonheur »

Mes yeux se posent doucement sur le petit brin de muguet qui accompagnait la lettre…  
L'odeur de la fleur se répand tout autour et nous enveloppe tous les deux.  
Tu traces avec la fleur un chemin imaginaire sur mon visage et atteint ma bouche

« Cette plante est toxique, Ron »

« Je sais… »

C'est alors que tu remplaces la fleur et son odeur de printemps entêtante par une autre odeur, une douce odeur de chocolat, d'herbe fraîche et de gingembre…

Une bourrasque de vent glacial nous fait revenir sur terre et tu m'enlaces.  
J'enfouis ma tête dans tes bras… et tu me murmures doucement à l'oreille quelques mots… ces quelques mots que j'ai attendu toute ma vie, ces quelques mots que je croyais obsolètes.

« Viens, il fait encore froid pour une journée de printemps »

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, tu me prends par la main et nous nous dirigeons doucement vers ta porte d'entrée.  
Cette porte que j'ai craint si longtemps et qui à l'instant me paraît dérisoire toute faite de bois avec sa petite poignée en fer forgé.

Mais je me surprends alors que je passe cette porte d'avoir retenu mon souffle… en la refermant j'aperçois le serveur du café d'en face tenant à sa main, des papiers blancs et des brins de muguets desséchés. Il m'adresse un léger clin d'œil alors que la porte se referme sur lui et la rue.

Merci de l'avoir lu... 


End file.
